In the molding process of a vinyl chloride resin, there may be some problems that mechanical properties are decreased and the coloration is generated due to a decomposition of a resin according to processing conditions such as a long residue time and a molding at high temperature. Therefore, a metal stabilizer such as lead, barium-zinc, calcium-zinc, tin and the like, and an epoxy stabilizer such as an epoxidized soybean oil are generally used as a stabilizer.
Patent document 1 discloses a vinyl chloride resin composition containing a glycidyl group-containing polymer as an epoxy stabilizer and a core-shell copolymer as an impact modifier.
However, the glycidyl group-containing polymer is a rigid resin in the powder form, and is hardly dispersed in the vinyl chloride resin in the powder state, so that there is a problem that granulated projections on the surface of a resin are generated from insufficient dispersibility in some cases.